


Burn

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Hackers (1995)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Computers, Flash Fic, Gen, Hacking, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate completes her first hack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fan_Flashworks challenge, "technology"

As she watched the symbols flick across her screen, as fast as her willing fingers could find the keys, Kate felt a fire swell within her. This was what she had been looking for since she was a small child! Her mother had always said, 'you have to find what you are passionate about, Katie. You have to find it and crush it and burn it and if after all that, it survives, then you have truly found something wonderful.'

Kate had been looking for her perfect passion ever since, and she had crushed and burned dozens of dreams along the way. But as her fingers skittered across the computer keyboard, as the digits scrolled across the screen, as her first hack successfully infiltrated the local TV station, she knew that she had found her passion.

Technology.

Technology that she could control, that she could use to obliterate others, just as her mother used words… it was everything she had been searching for, everything her mother had said it would be. The powerful need within her built to a roaring crescendo as she signed her new name for the first time:

Property of Acid Burn.


End file.
